


Unbearable

by Missy



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Ficlet, Gen, Memories, No Tarts, No tarts in Dunbroch EVER, Slight Note of Danger, Yule, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: There's only one treat that's not welcome on the banquet table at Castle Dunbroch every Yule.





	Unbearable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteravenGreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/gifts).



The hall was filled with merriment. Merida couldn’t recall ever seeing so many people packed into one place at the same time. Her uncles and her aunts; the triplets; their mother and father. Even the neighbors from the nearest islands had come with braces of pigs, fat joints of meat from hunting, stewed fruits, pies, cakes, and other sundry things. The tables groaned with food and yet it seemed to disappear as quickly as it was put out for consumption.

But only one type of food never made it to the royal table. Tarts of all kind were banned permanently after Merida and Elinor’s misadventure with that witch. 

And Merida – stuffed full of food, surrounded by family, listening to her mother tell the ancient stories of the Yuletide season that she was so completely familiar with by now, shutting away memories of enormous bearish shadows darkening the great room wall - was fine with that.


End file.
